


Unwashed Hair

by KestrelShrike



Series: New Galaxy, Same Old Thirst [6]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, New Galaxy, Turian, Turians, Wren Ryder, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelShrike/pseuds/KestrelShrike
Summary: Prompted: Do my dark undereye circles and unwashed hair turn you on?So good to return to these two- I just love them so much. I'm always accepting prompts and ideas either here or over at my Tumblr, kestrelsansjesses.tumblr.com





	Unwashed Hair

Do my dark undereye circles and unwashed hair turn you on?- Rydros 

The Roekaar attack on Eos had been foiled, for what it was worth. Dust seemed to follow Wren Ryder even after she had gotten back to the Tempest, sticking to her hair and hiding in folds of clothing, waiting to fall out in soft, yellow puffs that piled in corners and didn’t get swept up. After Lexi had given her a thorough once-over, making sure that nothing on Ryder was anything more than bruised and lightly scratched, she made her back to bed and collapsed without so much as a shower. Tomorrow, before they connected back to the Nexus. Hell, maybe even after; there were rumors swirling around that with the improved living conditions and ability to import water into the station from other planets, bathtubs had sprung up in a few apartments. Illicit and very hush hush, but the thought of a warm bath was enough to spread a smile across her exhausted face. With thoughts of scented soap in her head, Ryder drifted off, greasy hair sticking unpleasantly to the pillow. That was a problem for tomorrow-her. 

Unfortunately, future Ryder came sooner than she had expected. Three hours later, on the dot, and there was an urgent buzzing somewhere in the vicinity of the back of her skull, SAM’s way of attempting to be polite but wake her at the same time. “Pathfinder, we’ve docked with the Nexus early. Director Tann requests your presence immediately.” 

With a groan, Ryder contemplated simply sleeping through it, but she knew the messages from Tann would only get more insistent and hysterical. It was better to deal with it now than face the consequences later; God, was she actually being an adult about this? 

The pushed-up time frame meant there was barely time to jump in the shower and frantically scrub herself, giving her underarms a dubious sniff. Her hair had to remain as it was, disgustingly matted to the shape of her helmet still. The lack of sleep showed in the areas under her eyes and the hollows of her cheeks, a certain lack that she would probably feel for a few days more. Fantastic. Wasn’t this just how every day should start? 

At least the meeting itself was fairly routine, Tann yelling at Ryder for some imagined slight. She had a sarcastic comeback for everything, but she ended up walking out feeling as though somehow, rather obliquely, that Tann had won. Stupid bureaucrats. Stupid lack of sleep. If she played her cards right and was very sneaky, she could still make it back to the ship with enough time to give herself a proper scrub and maybe even take a nap before-

“Ryder!” Under any other circumstances, Tiran Kandros’ voice would be a welcome thing. Even now, annoyed as she was, a hot thrill ran through her, but this wasn’t exactly how Ryder wanted him to see her. It was a bit silly, really. He had seen so much worse, and yet… Well. Sometimes a woman wanted to look presentable before she saw her boyfriend. 

“Kandros.” Too much in the public eye, they simply shook hands, keeping it cool and professional, but when Kandros inclined his head towards a suite of rooms currently not in use, Ryder lead the way, waiting a few minutes for him to follow, flicking all her comms off. If there was emergency, SAM could tell her. 

The door clicked shut softly and then Kandros was on her, nuzzling her neck and hair, the turian version of a kiss. She returned it with the human version, more familiar but also slightly more difficult when only one half of the pair has actual lips. It was an enjoyable challenge, however, and the addition of his long tongue and teeth scraping her bottom lip made it that much more sweet. 

Kandros’ eager hands roamed lower and she had to carefully push them away, laughing. “Not here. Jesus, Kandros, do my dark undereye circles and unwashed hair turn you on?” 

He buried his face in her neck again, voice just in her ear, flanged inflections making her shiver. “You smell like real dirt, real sun,” he murmured. “So yes. Come back to my apartment with me.” It was an invitation that was difficult to ignore. 

“You have a shower, right?” The most important thing to ask. 

“I stocked that thing for your hair. Just for you.” 

“Shampoo?” He nodded and pulled her close to him. For shampoo, she was willing to go anywhere.


End file.
